Sly Cooper Thieves in Time:Jail Break
"Jail Break" was a job for "Tennessee Kid" Cooper and Carmelita Fox in Go West Young Raccoon of Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. Walkthrough Objectives *Find a way into the prison and free Sly, Bentley and Murray. Goals *Protect the raft *Infiltrate the prison *Free the gang How to Complete Part 1 (Carmelita Montoya Fox) Upon starting this mission, you will first take control of Carmelita. While on the raft, you will need to protect it from explosives in the water and enemy projectiles. You will also need to blow open any gates that block the path. The controls are the same as with Tennessee's gun. Press to aim, and press to fire. Make sure you keep an eye on the raft's health meter. The mission will be a failure if it succumbs to too much damage. Dispatch the bull guards, then blow open the partition to push forward. Watch out for the barrels; destroy them before the raft gets too close. You will then encounter more goons on the bridge above. Focus on the bulls first, since they're more powerful. Once the area is cleared, you will then take control of Tennessee. Part 2 (Tennessee "Kid' Cooper) As Tennessee, you will need to find a way to the lever to open up the gate. Climb up and use the hooks to swing your way across to the ledge. Sneak around the ledge, then take cover behind the boxes to avoid taking a hit from the nearby guard. After disposing of him, hop over the small laser grid, then bust open the locked down box using Crackshot Mode. Shoot the green button to disable the large laser grid, then press forward. Crackshot the guards in your way, then head to the lever and pull it to open the gate. After this, head back to the raft. Part 3 (Carmelita Montoya Fox) Once again, you must make use Carmelita's shooting skills to protect the raft from more explosives and enemies. Listen to Tennessee's audio cues to get the beat on nearby enemies and get ready for some quick shooting. When all of the enemies are down, shoot open the partition, then control will return to Tennessee. Part 4 (Tennessee "Kid" Cooper) Head to the top of the area. Take out the guards along the way, but watch out for the laser grid. Hop on the boxes, and make your way around to get a view of a locked box, which you will need to blow open to reveal another green switch. Shoot the switch to deactivate the laser grid, then Crackshot the guards to clear the area. Head up to the lever and pull it to open the second gate. Part 5 (Carmelita Montoya Fox) One more time, you must protect the raft from a bunch of explosives in the water and any guards in the vicinity. You will then approach the prison. Once the raft stops, control will return to Tennessee. Part 6 (Tennessee "Kid" Cooper) As Tennessee, shoot open the locked door ahead to enter the area the gang is locked up in. You must use the Crackshot technique to blow open the locks on each side of the cage. All the while, you will be confronted by a bunch of guards, who can easily be dispatch with a single shot. After all of the locks are blown, the cage will fall and break, freeing Sly, Bentley and Murray. After this, the job is complete. Pictures Jail Break2.png Videos Category:Sly Cooper series Category:Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time